R-9A Arrowhead
|-|R-Type= The iconic R-9A Arrowhead was the first fighter to contact the Bydo Empire. This basic ship was so successful that parts of its design are integral to nearly every other R-craft created, and every mission features a fighter that is a direct descendent of the Arrowhead; because of this, the R-9A Arrowhead is considered the series' flagship model. The R-9A itself is only present in a few missions, including Operation: Last Dance. History: ' The first R-9 prototype, the RX-9, was developed in MC 0042. At that point, it had an extremely powerful Wave Cannon compared to the original RX's, with an increase in destructive power of 570%. It also was the first fighter to enable the use of Bit Devices. The R-9, created in MC 0050 was the first to integrate full-manual piloting, as well as an increased power wave. The R-9 "Prototype" became the R-9A Arrowhead in MC 0051, being fully completed. It is widely used by the Space Corps to combat the Bydo in the Solar System. It was fitted with the first dual-charge Wave Cannon, the Standard Wave Cannon. All other Space Corps Fighters with the designation R-9 were based off of this ship. The debut of the R-9A Arrowhead, at the time simply referred to as R-9, launched the R-Type series. Here, pilots were introduced many staples of the series, such as Bit Devices, the Wave Cannon, and the iconic Force. '''Description: ' The R-9A Arrowhead appears in R-Type as the only ship available to pilots. It's given these stats in R-Types: * Model Name: R-9 "The Savior" Mass Production Model * Length: 16.2m * Height: 10.8m * Width: 5.1m * Weight: 31.0t * Crew: 2 This craft was used against the Bydo. It is equipped with the first version of space armor used in the Earth Civilization Bloc. The addition of both the "Wave Unit" and the "Force Control Device" were key factors in its development. Early versions of the R-9A only had one crew, and could reach 208 km/sec speeds. 'Parts: ' * Polarized Light Canopy: Protects pilot's eyes from both ultraviolet rays and x-rays. An element infused in the canopy adjusts the level of protection to compensate for the type and intensity of rays received. * Wave Cannon: Developed to produce as much firepower as possible. The weapon's power is located and accumulated at the front of the craft. All of its energy is vectored to a single point, and can only be released with the firing of the cannon. * Bit Conductor: Very similar to the one which the R-7 carried for testing. Offers slightly improved stability. 'Armaments: ' Force *1 x Standard Force Bit Device *2 x Round Bit Missiles * 2 x Homing Missile Wave Cannon: * Standard Wave Cannon Prototype Cannon: Standard Vulcan mk. 1 |-|R-Type Final= The R-9A is available at the beginning of this mission. Purpose Fighter Mass produced in the war against the Bydo. Was the fighter of choice for the first trans-dimensional soldiers of the Earth Hegemony. The R-9’s development concentrated on including the Wave Cannon and the unique trans-dimensional Force Control Device. 'Armaments: ' The Arrowhead, compared to later models, had very basic weaponry. Although the Wave Cannon was over 6 times more powerful than the original from the RX, it still pales in comparison to the later models. The vulcan is considered equal to most others installed on R-Series Fighters. All compatible weapons are shown below: '''Force *1 x Standard Force Bits *2 x Round Bit or *2 x Shadow Bit Missiles *2 x Homing Missile or *1 x Depth Bomb Wave Cannon * Standard Wave Cannon Cannon Standard Vulcan mk. 1 As a Boss: ' '''Bydo Lab: ' Class: Humankind Designation: Fighter HP Level: 5 Location: Summer Night Fighter used against the Bydo. The first trans-dimensional fighter. It features a Wave Cannon, Force, and lasers. The R-9A Arrowhead fights in two distinct phases. At first, it will fly loops around it's target, occasionally firing it's Vulcan Cannon. After taking a set amount of damage, it will steal the pilot's Force and convert it to a Standard Force. It will then barrage its target with a variety of lasers (without requiring Laser Crystals and Wave Cannon attacks. |-|R-type Command/Tactics 1+2 = The Rwf-9A, codenamed Arrowhead, is a balanced fighter available at the start of the game. It has average speed, weapons, and wave cannon power. ''Rwf-9A Arrowhead -Fighter-'' Well-balanced main fighter of the Space Corps. Units: 5 Fuel: 40 Charge: 3 Turn Radar: 2 Speed: 3 Evade: 35% 'Installations: ' Force Enabled (Standard Force) Charge Enabled 'Requirements: ' Directive 1 (RTT1 Only) Discretionary Power Up (RTT2 Only) 100 Solonium 'Armaments: ' The Rwf-9A has average range weapons systems, with Intercept-Capable weapons, a wave cannon with medium damage capacity, fairly high resillience, and a standard Vulcan. '''Weapon There is a small variant to the standard Arrowhead that's only seen in R-Type Command. The only real difference, besides the color, is a 10% increase in evasion. ''Rwf-9Abk Arrowhead bk -Fighter-'' Custom Arrowhead with enhanced evasion. Units: 5 Fuel: 40 Charge: 3 Turn Radar: 2 Speed: 3 Evade: 45% Installations: ' Force Enabled (Standard Force) Charge Enabled '''Requirements: ' Jurisdictive Dossier Bydo Analysis 1 1 Rwf-9A Arrowhead 20 Solonium 10 Etherium '''Armaments: Gallery Rtyper9.gif R9_R-Type_I.gif|The original R-9A R-9_Arrowhead_PCE.png|The R-9 as seen in R-Type PC-E Full CD R9_Dimensions.jpg R9_3D.png R-9A_Arrowhead_Black.jpg|A kit model of the Arrowhead Black; this isn't an R-13A Cerberus. R-9_Arrowhead_Escape.png|The Arrowhead escaping to freedom R-9A_R-Type_Tactics_II.jpg P_r9a.jpg R-9_Arrowhead_Tactics.jpg R-Type_Final_R-9A_Arrowhead.jpg R9.jpg 001.jpg Flyer.jpg Rwf- 9A.png|Rwf-9A Arrowhead seen in R Type Tactics II. ( Rank Acepilot) Vulcan Canon.png|Range of Vulcan canon Tracer Missile.png|Tracer Missile Range Wave Canon.png|Wave canon range Category:Ships in the R-Type Series Category:R-Type Category:Bosses Category:Ships in R-Type Final Category:Ships in R-Type Command Category:Bosses in R-Type Final Category:Ships in R-Type Command 2